1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bulk material containers made from paperboard and the like, and used to transport and store granular materials such as pellets of synthetic polymer resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,063, No. 1,251,769, No. 1,627,311 and No. 3,291,364, contains a number of containers including paperboard containers for shipping bulk granular material and the like. Generally bulk material containers are made completely of a relatively heavy or strong paperboard in order to withstand the forces exerted on the inside of the walls of the container.